Honey
by BonitaBella
Summary: Natasha is the beautiful, spoiled daughter of a Senator and a socialite who has a bad habit of getting into trouble. When she's sent to CGL to protect her father's campaign, she discovers a lot more about herself… (rated PG-13 4 lotsa drama)
1. Default Chapter

This is my 1ST fan fic & I'm SO excited. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary: Natasha is the beautiful and spoiled daughter of a Senator and a socialite who has a bad habit of getting into trouble. When she's sent to CGL to protect her father's campaign, she discovers a lot more about herself.  
  
FYI: I don't own the characters except for the Arbors . but then again I don't own Louis Sachar or any of the movie actors. but it would be pretty cool if I did (lol. just kidding)  
~*~  
  
Patricia and William Burke were both situated in different places of their only child's bedroom. Patricia sat on the ledge of her daughter's window, looking through the glass and dabbing her eyes with a tissue occasionally. William was leaning on the doorframe, looking around his daughter's room. Natasha, William and Patricia's daughter, was quickly stuffed multiple items into her Gucci messenger bag, making her the only one making any noise. Every once in a while, she would sigh angrily, only to not be given the attention it was expecting. Finally, after 5 minutes of non-stop sighing, William couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Why are you always such a drama queen, Natasha?" said William.  
  
She sighed, once again. She had gotten to the point where the only time she called her parents "mom" or "dad" was at a public function. "Well Will, if you must know why I'm upset," answered Natasha. "It's because of the fact that you're shipping me off to the middle of nowhere just because I gave you a little bit of trouble and you don't wanna look bad!"  
  
"A little bit of trouble? A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE? I wouldn't call all the things you've done a little bit of trouble! William yelled.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I remember now. I'm the family screw-up! Forgive me-- I keep forgetting my purpose! I bet you're really happy right now because I'm gonna be totally miserable!"  
  
"I don't want to make you miserable, all I want to have a clean slate before the elections and for you to clean up you're act!"  
  
"Oh yes, that's my #1 priority!"  
  
"Will both of you cool it for at least one minute?! I'm already upset enough that Natasha's leaving for a year and a half, but all this fighting is just making it worse!" Patricia Arbor screamed, as she began hysterical sobbing. William and Natasha both mumbled their apologies.  
  
After a few somber minutes, William broke the silence. "C'mon, Natasha. This place isn't going to SO bad."  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever," mumbled Natasha, which lead to a few more silent moments. Eventually, both of Natasha's parents made excuses to leave her room, which left Natasha to think. She placed her bag on the floor and collapsed onto her queen-sized bed. This is my last night in this room for a year and a half, she thought. The amount of time away from home and her usual lifestyle almost frightened her. No friends, no family, no parties, no drinking, and no smoking for all that time. damn this really does suck!  
  
She decided not to eat dinner with her parents that night, so she took her food up to her room. After she was done with that, she made some farewell phone calls to all her friends, wrote in her diary, placed her diary securely in her bag, and began watching t. v. before finally drifting off to sleep. Just before she fell into unconsciousness, she had one thought.  
  
I wonder what this camp's gonna be like anyway?  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that was just to setup the basic outline for Natasha's past. PLEASE read and review. it would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks, BonitaBella 


	2. Welcome to Camp Green Lake!

Thanks 4 the positive reviews I received on my opening!!! It really made my day!!! (and for a change Im not bein sarcastic! lol)  
  
I'm sorry I changed part of the chapter for all of you original fans but I was watching the movie and was thinking of some new stuff.  
  
FYI: I don't own the characters except for the Burkes (a/n: I know it originally said Arbors but that was just a name error), but then again I don't own Louis Sachar or any of the movie actors... but it would be pretty cool if I did (lol. just kidding)  
  
~*~  
  
Natasha was awakened by a bump on the road. It feels like we've been driving forever, she thought. Finally, they arrived at their destination and she stepped off the bus, took off her designer sunglasses, which revealed her light hazel-blue eyes, and looked around the place where I would be spending the next year and a half. The best was she could describe it was hell.  
  
The land was totally barren except for lots of holes and the occasional person. She also saw three cabins, two trees with a hammock between them, and a bunch of tents. It was also unbearably hot, even though she was in a tube-top and a short skirt. She had lived her whole life in the Northeast, so the hottest weather she'd ever known was only the 90-degree heat they would get in summer. That seemed like nothing compared to the almost painful heat she was feeling right then. She watched people staring at her as she stepped off the bus. She assumed getting a new camper around here was very rare, which made a lot of sense. As she looked at all the "campers", it didn't take her long to notice something different about them. They were ALL BOYS! Her initial shock was then replaced by severe satisfaction. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, she thought, with a smile spreading across her face. As she walked toward the cabin she was being led into, there were many hollers and whistles. She smiled politely and added a little more shift to her walk. As much as she hated to admit it (well, publicly admit it) she was gorgeous. She was even named gorgeous by Teen Culture, one of the leading teen magazines in the country. With long brown hair, a curvy figure, which she was never afraid to show off, and a beautiful face, she was always said to be radiant. It was because of the mixture of fame and beauty that she had gotten out of many sticky situations.  
  
She suddenly felt someone grab her by the arm, attempting to lead her inside. "What the f*** are you doin'?" she screamed. She suddenly threw a fit, kicking and screaming, the whole bit. She ended up kicking one of the guards in a "special place" and was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of the other guard. As she proceeded to kick and scream, all the boys watching were in hysterical laughter. She was eventually led into a building and thrown into a chair, because by then she had calmed down. She blew some stray hairs out of her eyes as an odd looking man entered the room. "My, aren't you the little spitfire," he said, spitting sunflower seeds on the ground. "My name is Mr. Sir." She giggled silently. "Mr. Sir?" While she was giggling, he got very close to her face. "And you will address me by that anytime you speak to me! You got it, lil' missy?" "Loud and clear, Mr. . Sir" she said, stilly trying to hold back laughter. "And let me just warn you. if you EVER start a commotion like that again, you'll be very, very sorry!" "Yea, whatever," she mumbled. He got very close to my face. "What did you say?" "I said 'Yes, Mr. Sir'!" "That's what I thought. Now. Natasha Burke." He kept looking at the paper, and then looking at me. "You're from New York. You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of William Arbor, the millionaire businessman and Senator, would you?" "Maybe." "Well, because you are who you are," he said, popping some sunflower seeds in his mouth, "don't be expecting any 'special treatment'. You got it?" "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, a fake smile going across her face. She honestly didn't want "special treatment" anyway because she usually hated when people treated her differently just because of who she was. "You'll have to change in front of me. Just to prove you don't have anything on you," he said, a smile spreading across his face. Oh my God, she thought, This guy's is crazy! Then suddenly a voice came out of the doorway, "I think I'll take care of this, Mr. Sir." The voice came from a woman, middle-aged with red hair. Mr. Sir seemed to cower before her "Yes, Miss-Miss Warden. ma'am." he said, as he gathered his things and went for the door. She sat on the desk and rolled her eyes. "Men can be so stupid!" she said, looking around the room. Natasha smiled.  
  
After that episode was over, Mr. Sir gave Natasha her "outfit" (if you actually want to call a tacky orange jumpsuit an outfit) and told her was going to be in tent D. As soon as Mr. Sir had given her the tent assignment, a slightly hippie-looking man, who was about her height came up to her. "You must be the new camper. I'm Mr. Pendanski. So you're in D-tent?" "Um. yeah. I am," Natasha answered "Great! I'll take you there. You're going to be staying with a great bunch of boys!" She smiled at his comment He made sure not to be to forceful when making her leave.  
  
As Mr. Pendanski & Natasha walked into "D-Tent" to find 8 boys all just staring at her. "These are going to be you're tent-mates. These boys are Rex, Alan, José, Theodore, Ricky, Stanley, and Zero. Boys this is." "Natasha. Natasha Bur-" she cut in. But the boy named "Rex" cut her off. He was good-looking black kid with thick, dirty glasses "No Mom. You got it all wrong". He pointed to all the boys in the order Mr. Pendanski introduced them. "I'm X-Ray. That's Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman, and. um. Zero." As he sat down, he flashed a smile at her, which she returned. She realized she wasn't with the worst looking group ever.  
  
"So Natasha, what did you do to get here?" asked "Zigzag". "The last serious thing I did was steal some clothes from a big department store. but this was more like the final straw. I had been hanging with bad crowds and doing all sorts of bad things." "That's it? You just stole from some stores?" asked Squid, in between chews on his toothpick. He was tall, white, and EXTREMELY hot. For the first time in my life I felt embarrassed to talk to a good-looking boy. "Well. um. like I said it was the final straw. I mean I had stolen from LOTS of stores before. I also have a record of arson, really crazy parties, fighting, underage drinking and smoking. all sorts of bad things." By the looks on all the boys' faces, they were a little shocked by her extensive criminal record, but then again, people were. "Armpit" broke the awkward silence by asking, "So, wait, you're the chick that made that whole scene today?" He was black and kind of overweight, still pretty cute though. Flattered by his question, her face flushed and she answered with a timid, "Yeah, that was me." "Damn, chica. You got skills!" said "Magnet", giving her a high-five. He was Spanish and also very tall and gorgeous. All the boys followed suit, with other word of agreement "So, is there anything to do around here?" Natasha asked Mr. Pendanski answered, "Oh, sure! Which one of you boys wants to show Natasha here the rec. room?" All the boys suddenly sprung up just so they could take her. They were practically tripping over each other just to get near her. She smirked as she thought that this might be an interesting year after all.  
  
~*~  
  
My first chapter!!! Please r&r. it will be appreciated. 


	3. Natasha the Bad Girl

Thanks again 4 all of the positive reviews. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a negative one yet (but that's not encouragement 2 start!!! Lol)  
  
Ok there's something I have to clarify. when I originally started this story, Natasha's last name was Arbor. I thought it was kind of weird for her so I changed it to Burke. Usually when I'm writing/updating, I'm really tired so I have a tendency to miss many of the mistakes, so my apologies to all confused and disgruntled readers.  
  
Ok, so, I think I'll continue my story now.  
  
FYI: well I think you know what I'm going to say now.  
  
~*~  
  
When Natasha walked into the rec. room, everything got silent. When, the shock of there being a girl at Camp Green Lake, the boys all continued their activities, but all eyes were mostly on her. She got a few whistles  
  
"Well, I can see why you guys call it the 'wreck room'," Natasha said, chuckling. All she saw was a t. v. with static, a radio, a pool table, and some other mangled furniture and games. She also noticed some boys were playing cards and lifting weights. Since she was really tired, she decided to lie down on the couch, while Armpit, X-Ray, Magnet, and Squid went to play pool. Zigzag sat directly in front of the t. v. (which kind of made her freaked out), Zero sat on a corner, looking out the window, and Caveman, looking more exhausted than her, sat in a chair and shut his eyes.  
  
She decided to make polite conversation with Caveman, because he was sitting close enough to her.  
  
"Tired?" Natasha asked, tilting her head, sympathetically.  
  
"I just got here, about a week ago so I'm still not really used to digging yet." Caveman answered, tiredly  
  
She was kind of worried now. "It's that bad, huh?"  
  
He coughed heavily. "You have no idea."  
  
She noticed that Magnet had left the pool table and she figured, since she kicked ass at pool, that she could play doubles with the boys. She got up off the couch and asked "Any of you guys interested in playing pool. and losing?" Natasha asked, a smirk spreading across her face. They graciously accepted, and she cued up the pool stick. She was placed on Squid's side. When she bent over to shoot, she had completely forgotten how short her skirt was.  
  
One time, she caught Squid leaning backward, as if to see up, but she caught him by saying, "Unless you want a pool stick mark across your forehead, you better not be lookin' where you ain't supposed to!" She made sure, though, to smile afterwards, to make it not as dangerous as it sounded. She began taking to Squid, getting to know him better. She actually started to get kind of flirty and friendly with him. As soon as her turn was done, she was leaning on the stick, when some guy came up behind her, whispered something inappropriate in her ear, and grabbed her ass. She gasped and turned around and saw the guy sit in a reclining chair. As soon as he noticed she saw him, he winked and smiled at her. Squid immediately took her defense.  
  
"Did that guy do something to you? If he did, I'll go over there and." he said, threateningly. Aw, how sweet, she thought. But she had to defend herself, just to prove to all these guys that she wasn't just some girl who couldn't defend herself.  
  
"No, I got it covered. Hold this," she told him, giving him the pool stick. She walked over to the guy who had violated her, who was now relaxing in the reclining chair. He was tall, white, and had long, slicked back hair. He made her almost grossed out to look at.  
  
"Hey," she said, placing herself on his lap and hiking up her skirt a little bit. "So I've been hearin' that you want some of this."  
  
"Oh yea!" he said to her. She placed his hands on the small of her back. All the boys were watching now, including Squid, who looked confused and disgusted. Boys are so gross, she thought, but kept to herself.  
  
She let his hands move around on he back for a few seconds, including up the back of he shirt, before she finally took his hands, and stood up. She started to walking away when he grabbed her by the wrist and said "So, what else are you gonna do about it, babe?"  
  
She turned around, smiled, and punched him square in the eye. "I thought you should get a piece of that first. That's what I'm gonna do about it, babe!" She shook out her hand when another member of the guy's posse grabbed her. She punched him, too, and before she knew it, she had started a huge brawl.  
  
She was kicking someone when suddenly she was thrown over someone's shoulder and brought outside. She noticed people running out of the rec. room before she was finally put down. Her savior was none other than Squid.  
  
"I told you I could fend for myself, why did you have to go off and protect me like that?" she yelled.  
  
"I was just trying to help." he said.  
  
"Oh, trust me, hun. You've done enough," she said, storming off back to D tent. When she got there, she noticed her arm was bleeding.  
  
Suddenly, she heard, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt. What happened to you?" It was Magnet, in a t-shirt and boxers. She almost passed out.  
  
"Oh, just started a little brawl in the rec. room. Nothin' huge," she said, smiling.  
  
He smiled back. "Damn, do you always gotta start something wherever you are?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much." She began cleaning her wound with some of the first aid she found in the tent. By the time she was done, the boys had returned. She decided she should apologize to Squid because she thought that she should embrace the friends she makes while she's here.  
  
"Yo, Squid!" she called out. "I'm sorry for bein' such a bitch before. I was just kinda stressed, you know?"  
  
"Yea, I understand. I was actually was gonna compliment you on your skills back there. That was pretty sneaky."  
  
"Thanks. It took a lot of practice!" she said, laughing. He laughed, too.  
  
She walked back over to her cot and began to undress. The boys were looking at her, shocked. "What? You've never seen a girl undress before?" she said, smugly.  
  
"It's not that," said Zigzag. "It's just that we all kind of figured you'd be, well, uncomfortable. I mean we are a bunch of guys."  
  
"Yea, so?" she answered. "I mean, I don't mind if you don't. So, do you?" All the boys got all defensive, saying "No", "Of course we don't mind", etc.  
  
"Ok," she said, removing her shirt, revealing only a bra. "But no looking!" She giggled, girlishly. All the boys sighed in agreement. Ok now I have total control over them, she thought. She giggled again.  
  
She went to sleep and got ready to dig her first out of 545 holes (a/n: I did the math for the year and a half she's supposed to be there). She sighed one last time before going to sleep  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so here's chapter 2. I know it's a little dirtier, but, hey, dirty girls do dirty deeds, right? Read & review. thanks! 


	4. Getting a name & some new friends

Hey people. Sorry I haven't written in a while but first there was writer's block, then I went on a cruise (BAHAMAS ROCK MY SOCKS!!! lol), computer problems, and then more writer's block. but now, due to the overwhelming (and entirely positive) response, I shall continue.  
  
Since I've started writing this story, I've bought not only Holes on DVD [only to discover Max Kasch has a girlfriend :'( I sympathize for all his devout female fans.] but I bought the soundtrack. I have gotten a LOT of inspiration from these two sources!  
  
In the true fashion of one of my favorite fanfic writers (Autumn Darkness. I LOVED her "Return to Jurassic" story) I will write personal feedback to my reviewers.  
  
-"Drowchild"~ I'm happy Natasha & I helped you in your writing journey! (lol. wow I sound like a teacher)  
  
-Houser's girl~ don't worry. she tones down the attitude eventually  
  
-"hi"~ no, actually I don't but you could always tell me. ::hint, hint::  
  
-Irish Rain~ I meant to say this before but thanks for the paragraphing help (& the compliments)!  
  
-x0xTrinityx0x~ ::blushes furiously:: awww thanks! Don't worry. I'll be writing for a while.  
  
-"Z"~ well you're gonna have to wait to find out. especially because I haven't decided yet (lol)  
  
-Everyone else who said my story was cool~ thanks a bunch! If it weren't for all of you people I wouldn't be writing!  
  
Ok so to the story.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 4 a.m. when she was awakened. She felt like she had only gotten to sleep when X-Ray shook her shoulder "C'mon. You gotta wake up, now!"  
  
She rolled over on her stomach, ending up face first in her pillow. She sighed and finally gave a muffled "No. It's too damn early!"  
  
"We know, chica, but you gotta start diggin' before the sun comes up!" Magnet yelled from the other side of the room. She smiled in her pillow.  
  
After a lot of coaxing, she managed to get out of bed, reluctantly. She walked with the rest of the D-tent boys to the "Library" to get her shovel. She was so tired that her feet could barely carry her. She eventually wrapped her arms around the closest person to her.  
  
"Carry me." she mumbled to a surprised Magnet. His face suddenly changed from confused to a big smile. He let her hang on his shoulder until they both got their shovels.  
  
Once they go to their designated area, the boys helped her with the specifics about the hole. She all watched the boys start, just to get an idea of good techniques, even though she was no stranger to hard work. Two years ago she was sent to her mother's aunt ranch (that was used as a scare tactic for getting in trouble, just like the hellhole she was at now) and had to do lots of digging and planting and other things like that.  
  
The only good thing about this digging, she thought, was that she had peace and quiet time to think. She never noticed how repetitive the digging was and how lost in thought she could get. She was dying of heat but she was so exhausted she could barely notice.  
  
By the time Mr. Sir had come by to give them water, she had already dug at least 1½ feet of her hole. She was very satisfied about her progress until she had seen how far the boys had gotten (with the exception of Caveman, who was about as far along as she was). She got in line after Zero because the boys had apparently formed their own little order and she didn't want to intrude.  
  
"Hey, why are you all the way behind Zero?" Armpit said to her.  
  
"Um. well. uh." she stuttered.  
  
"Here. come in front of Caveman. You earned it last night after you pulled that crap in the rec. room!" Zigzag said, as he led her by the arm to her new position.  
  
"Um. ok. Thanks," she said to the boys, smiling. She heard Caveman quietly sigh behind her and the guilt got to her. "Look guys, I'm new here so maybe I should just stay in the back of the line-."  
  
"No, really, it's ok. Caveman and Zero don't mind. Do ya boys?" X-Ray said, turning around. Cavemen shook his head no and Zero just kind of stood there. "You don't have to be so sweet to everyone all the time, Natasha." X-Ray continued.  
  
"Yea, really, chica. You've been too nice to us so far!" Magnet added. All the boys seemed to agree while she was blushing uncontrollably.  
  
Zigzag smiled, "Yea, you're too sweet. Your like ."  
  
"Honey!" said Squid.  
  
"Yea, like Honey. Hey, maybe that can be your nickname- 'Honey'! What do you guys think?" said X-Ray. All the guys apparently liked it. "Okay, so 'Honey' it is!" Natasha was beaming. After the renaming of Natasha, all the boys got their water and returned to digging.  
  
~  
  
What seemed like an eternity of digging she measured her first hole and discovered she was finally finished. While she was digging her hole, every other one of the boys (with the exception of Stanley who had just finished the same time she did) had offered to either wait until she was done to walk her back ("Just to be sure she's make it back incident-free") or actually ask her if she needed help with digging! She politely turned them down and continued her digging herself.  
  
As she tried to get out of the hole, she kept falling back in. Caveman had barely walked ahead before she called out, "Um, a little help here? Please?" Caveman turned around, jogged back, and pulled her out of the hole. They both dusted themselves off.  
  
"I had a hard time pullin' myself out of those holes. It's hard." Caveman said reassuringly. Honey smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said. They both began walking back together. There was a long period of awkward silence, which Honey finally decided to break.  
  
"I'm really exhausted. You don't mind if I lean on you do you?" she asked  
  
"Um. sure no problem" he said, nervously. She slinked her arm around his shoulder, and his hand around her waist, but not before Honey released a long, hacking cough. Another awkward silence followed, which, once again, Honey had to end.  
  
"Well, apparently, you know what I did to get here. What did you do? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"No, it's okay" he said. "Well, um, I stole a pair of baseball cleats. Well, not just any cleats- they were Clyde Livingston's game-winning cleats. He's a professional baseball player, by the way, and--."  
  
"I know who he is. I've met him before at a charity event," Honey interrupted. "So what, in the name of all things holy, were you doing with his cleats?"  
  
"Well, um they fell on my head actually. And I didn't know they were stolen. Or Clyde Livingston's," Caveman answered. "My father is an inventor who's trying to find a cure for foot odor and the cleats REEKED--."  
  
Honey laughed. "They don't call him 'Sweet Feet' for just being really fast!"  
  
Caveman laughed, too. "Yeah, really! So anyway, I figured I could bring the cleats home for my dad to work on but as I was running home, the cops picked me up. Apparently they had been missing from a homeless shelter auction and the base value was $500,000!" (a/n: I don't have the book or movie in front of me but I'm just guessing for now.)  
  
"So you're just saying it was an accident?" Honey asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. My family has a history of bad luck. That's a whole other long story about my dirty, rotten, pig-stealing great-great grandfather!" Caveman said. They both started hysterically laughing up until they got back to the tent.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go to the rec. room. You wanna come?" asked Caveman.  
  
"No. I'm way too tired to start a fight tonight." Honey answered, starting a whole other laughing fit.  
  
"Well as I was told the first hole's the hardest! I guess I'll catch you later!" Caveman called out.  
  
"Okay, bye! Thanks again for helping me out tonight!"  
  
"No problem! Anytime, Honey!" he called out.  
  
As she changed and began to lie down, she contemplated her new nickname. I've never had that many guys call me Honey since. well before I came, she thought. She laughed to her self immediately before going to sleep.  
  
Within the next minute, Squid walked in.  
  
"Hey," Squid said  
  
"Hi," Honey called, weakly, from her bed.  
  
"Caveman told me you were here alone so I decided to come back just to keep you company just so nothing bad happens."  
  
"Aw, thanks, Squid. That's really nice of you!" She walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Um. it's no. uh. big deal, Natasha. I mean. um. Honey," he said. He was blushing furiously, which made her smile. "Well. um. you can go back to sleep now, If you want. I was. um. thinkin' of tuckin' in early myself. Good night!"  
  
She turned over, only to see him turned away from her taking off his shirt. His toned arms and back made her melt instantly, thinking of how great it would be to be hugged by him, not to mention doing other things.. Ew, I have to take my mind out of the gutter, she thought. "Oh, okay then. Goodnight, Squid!" she said. She smiled to herself one last time before slowly falling asleep  
  
~*~  
  
Yay!! I'm finally done! That took way too long and had too many damn pages!!! Well r&r and be as honest, yet positive as you can! Thanks! 


End file.
